Through Fire and Flames
by Della Ithilien
Summary: Ocarina of Time's final battle with Ganon written from Zelda's POV. Just a quick oneshot cross-posted on AO3


**Oneshot Ganon Battle OOT as Zelda**

_A/N: Just a oneshot I came up with after replaying OOT. I wanted to see the fight from Zelda's perspective, since she mostly just stands there and screams through the fight. She'd totally be doing __**something**_, _right? Slight canon changes: Link has no other items (like the hammer or Biggoron sword) besides the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. And he can do things the game can't… like jumping._

* * *

The ground shook; violent tremors beneath my feet had me stumbling with every single step I made. My body was tired. Summoning my powers so many times in a row, being trapped inside that crystal prison… my strength was waning. But I had to be strong. For Link.

I could feel him behind me as we hurried up the steps that led out of the castle. It took a fair bit out of me to open the final barred door that led to the entrance… to safety.

There was a quick blast of cool air before the heat from the fiery lava below hit me like it was trapped in an updraft. My legs warmed immediately as I ran across the rainbow bridge. It felt like the hem of my dress was going to burst into flame, but it never did. I could hear the echo of Link following behind me, his footsteps resonating loudly against the spirit bridge.

Large pieces of Hyrule Castle had begun to fall. No longer was the debris the size of a horse, but of an entire building. Bridges and railings from the top where Ganondorf lie were the first pieces to crash down, then the towers themselves followed. Soon, the entire structure was unstable, collapsing as I watched on in horror.

My home. My childhood home.

I felt Link grab on to me, raising his shield as we heard the impact before it sent us both flying backwards. Pieces of the castle were shooting out in every direction as it began to level itself, but despite ourselves and the imminent threat the debris was to our safety, Link and I couldn't move. The destruction was both horrifying and beautiful. Though it had once been my glorious home at the center of the greatest kingdom, it had cracked the earth below it to see the fires of Din, all green and grass dead, the waterways, dried up and forgotten. Scattered about the ground were the helmets of soldiers. This was a graveyard, and Ganondorf was its final casualty. There was an ironic beauty to that.

Though it was too much to leave, Link and I took cover behind a large fallen piece of the castle as storms of dust passed through. The air was thick with it and hard to breathe, but it was almost as if Ruto herself had sent a spout of water to keep the clouds from us as we waited, breathing easier with every passing moment.

And finally, everything had settled.

There was no more dust, no sounds or tremors. Only the wind passing through, eerily passing over the objects it hadn't been familiar with while projecting a loud whooshing sound.

I looked at Link. He hadn't said a word since the battle, but his hand still gripped his sword and shield, unable to put them away. His eyes were wide as he stared at nothing, zoned out in his own head. I placed my hand on his arm, and it prompted him to look at me with eyes that were seeing for the first time. I couldn't help the relieved smile I felt spread over me as tears of joy slowly started spilling over my cheeks.

His expression mirrored mine, his lips tipping up, allowing himself to finally feel it.

We stood together and walked toward the rubble of the castle. It was nothing more than mounds of broken stone that resembled dirt, and the remains of a few different structures that hadn't been completely destroyed.

"It's over… it's finally over." I let out a relieved breath and looked at Link. I took his hand as his eyes met mine. For a moment, I thought I might have kissed him, overcome with absolute joy and relief, but his small blue fairy, Navi, flew between us, stopping me before I could make any move.

"Link… I'm sorry I couldn't help you in the battle before!"

He looked like he was going to finally speak, to tell her it was alright or something to that effect, but before he could, the ground began to shake again.

I couldn't help the gasp I let out, looking for some structure that might be falling again, or perhaps the previous quake had loosened stones from the mountains.

Link was in front of me in an instant, his outstretched arm pushing me just behind him. My hands moved off my mouth, their instinctive response whenever I felt fear. It was an easy tell that had been exploited years ago, so my attempts to lose the response had aided me several times as Sheik, but I felt lured into safety, happiness, and joy. I managed to catch myself and I dropped them to my chest, where all I could feel was my beating heart. A loud thud, like a piece of the building dropping to the earth, rang out across the empty space.

After an infinite moment, nothing happened. I was tempted to pretend it hadn't happened at all, but my gut knew. It knew.

Link held out his hand, indicating that I wait while he went to investigate. He walked slowly and cautiously towards the castle remains in the center of the platform where Hyrule Castle… or rather, Ganon's Castle, had stood tall.

Navi flew behind her friend, her light quivering, though she bravely flew beside him regardless. She went on to investigate, though stopped when Link did. They turned to face me. I could feel it before I could do anything or even knew what was happening. The ground became unbearably hot, and I stepped backwards to avoid it just in time. A wall of thick, flicking flames surrounded Link, barring me from joining him. There was no way to cross. The flames burned tall, and they burned hot. I would be a liability if I tried to cross.

Two more great, heavy bangs resonated through the air, vibrating the ground. Link turned towards the noise, pulling out his sword and shield.

The rubble burst into the air with a loud thud, sending pieces of the building off to the side and over the edge into the roiling pit of lava below. But that wasn't the only thing in the air.

Ganondorf was hovering in the air, an embodiment of evil as I've ever seen. His clothes were torn, and lightening burns from his own magic were littering his skin. His eyes, though they'd always been all too frightening in my dreams, were now the empty husks of their former selves, yellow rimmed with red, all of his humanity ripped away as he clung to life with what power he had left. He summoned his piece of the Triforce, and I instinctively stepped back, keeping mine as far from him as the space allowed, but he didn't try to grab for either of ours. Instead, he bunched up and sent burning streaks of blue lightening out from his body, cackling through the air and threatening Link and I as they landed dangerously close to the both of us. The light was so bright, I almost didn't see the shape that was silhouetted by shadow.

Ganondorf was no more.

In his place, a monstrous beast: horns like a ram, hooves like a boar, scales like armor under Gerudo clothing, a tail that looked stronger than any ball and chain. He towered over Link, impossibly tall. And he grew even larger as he stood up straight, showing the whole might of his true form. Impossible.

The beast pulled two great swords from the air as he continued to let of sparks of power, a great storm beginning to echo through the sky. I shuddered, despite the flames that barred me from rushing to Link or aiding him as best I could.

I felt sick as the beast let out a roar. No, roar isn't enough to describe the sound it made. It was a screech that ripped through the air, powerful and low but piercing all the same. Ganon flailed as his body adjusted to the form it had taken on, and his sword came down hard directly over Link's head. He managed to sidestep it, but he wasn't nearly fast enough for the second swing, one that he only barely had the time to block. The action sent the Master Sword flying through the air towards me. I moved just in time to see it land in the ground, the clang of metal against rock resonating for a few extra seconds.

Link looked at me with a worried expression, but Navi called out to him, pushing forward so she was protectively in front of him. "There's no way he's going to hold me back again! This time, we fight together!"

I admired the small fairy, but I wished I could take her place. What could she do? And if she were injured… would Link forgive himself? At the very least, I could call upon the Sages and we could hold him down together. Or… at least I'd have done all I could for my kingdom. Seven years in the shadows to this demon, and I wasn't about to let it all be for naught. If I died, at least it would be for my kingdom, and not cowering behind an impenetrable wall of flames.

Ganon screeched again, and Link held his shield up as the wheels in his head spun. He needed another weapon.

Ganon took a step, and I realized he was finally adjusted to his body. Though my own eyes begged me not to look away from Link, to keep an eye on him and his safety, I needed to help.

I grabbed the Master Sword, intending to throw it through the flames to him, but the sword was immobilized in the ground. It wasn't too heavy, I'd pulled many strange objects out of odder places, but the sword wouldn't budge. Not the combined power of all Seven sages could move it, and I could feel my energy draining as I tried to summon them once again. It was all in vain, the sword was stuck.

I couldn't help but close my eyes, willing myself to think. I had to get this sword to Link. Link… the boy who was sealed away for seven years. _'Only the one worthy of the title of the Hero of Time can draw the Master Sword.'_

No.

There had to be another way, something I could do. Without the sword that could vanquish darkness, Link stood no chance at ever defeating Ganon.

I felt myself stumble as every one of Ganon's steps shook the ground with sheer force.

Link was backing up, using his speed to get away from the slow-moving creature. He looked at me, and I shook my head. I couldn't get the sword. He turned back, focusing on the massive creature.

Ganon swung his swords, and I couldn't help the horrified scream that burst from my throat as I watched the edge strike Link squarely in the chest sending him flying backwards with blood seeping through his green tunic. He pushed on the wound, wincing before getting up. He looked woozy or at least disoriented, but he flexed his sore muscles and ran straight at Ganon.

The beast swung a sword straight into the ground, though Link missed it by just a hair. He slid between the creature's legs, coming out behind near its tail. Link looked around for a moment and grabbed an impossibly large piece of the castle, one that should have been too heavy for him to lift, let alone hold. Then, I noticed the shining red gem in his golden gauntlets and I understood. He slammed the rubble against Ganon's tail, causing the beast to shriek again, only this time it was with pain.

Link dropped the piece and rolled out of the way of a retaliating swing of its sword. He took a moment to press his wound, trying to stop some of the blood for even just a moment. His breath was coming out in rapid pants, but he straightened up before running straight for the gap Ganon's wide stance left.

Only this time, the beast saw Link's move coming and swung his sword out again and again, keeping Link at a distance. Link skidded to a halt, and for a moment, I lost sight of him. I considered moving along the flame wall to try to find him, but Goddess forbid something of Ganon's might try to take the sword or destroy it while I'd moved. No, I had to keep myself here.

When I blinked through the flames a few times, I saw Link clinging on to Ganon's arm where he wore a bracer. Link was crawling up Ganon's colossus form as the beast fought to shake the parasite off him. I could see the strain in Link's face as he reached the shoulder.

Ganon whipped his entire body around, and Link's grip was slipping, but he jumped, landing squarly on one of Ganon's horns. The action had Ganon slamming face-first into the ground, thrown entirely off balance but the sudden weight.

Link rolled away, limping and with a new cut on his leg. His eye was red, and I could only imagine that Ganon had landed on him. But I couldn't see. I couldn't see anything while Ganon was on the ground.

I had to go by the shrieks Ganon let out in an endless stream of pain and anger. Link had to be hitting him with something. Another piece of debris, perhaps? But Ganon eventually managed to stand back again, and I finally saw what Link had taken as a weapon.

A large piece of Ganon's horn had been snapped off, either from Link, or from the fall. I hadn't seen, but it was sharp, and it was a weapon… for now.

I could see Navi flying around the beast's head, distracting him as best she could while Link continued to find ways to hack away at him, but I knew that no matter how many times he was brought down, only the Master Sword could seal him away for good.

Link rolled again through Ganon's legs, only this time, there wasn't a shriek. No, as roar hadn't been appropriate enough to describe the visceral sounds Ganon made, shriek couldn't possibly encompass the sound he made this time. It was unworldly, guttural, and purely demonic. Ganon fell to his knees, keeping himself upright just through strength of will and the swords in his hands.

With Ganon down, I closed my eyes, calling upon the Sages once again. "Please," I begged, though for what exactly I didn't know. Then, the spiritual stone of fire appeared behind my eyes, and when I opened them, there was a gap in the flame wall just big enough for Link to run through.

"Link!" I called as loud as I could over Ganon's loud and labored breathing. "The Master Sword is here! Hurry up!"

Link limped toward me, clutching his chest wound.

"Link!" I gasped, seeing it up close. It was still coming out, and fast. I suspected a Sage or even the Goddesses themselves were here with us. With that much blood, Link shouldn't be walking. But he was, and he pulled the Master Sword as easily from the ground as one might pick up a feather off the ground. He turned with steeled determination on his face and tested the sword in his hand, his arm sore from his wounds.

He took a breath and ran straight at Ganon with a cry, mustering up all the strength he had. The fire wall went back up before I could follow him, but he slammed the sword repeatedly into Ganon.

There was so much blood.

Pools were staining the ground. It was unnaturally colored, Gannon's. It was a dark blue, a true visual of how he was no longer a person, but a twisted creature. Link's own red blood dripped into small droplets on the ground around him.

Ganon rose to his feet and began to charge straight for me. I took a step back, but I had to fight my body's response to run. This was my moment to seal him. I had to let him come to me.

Link continued the assault on Ganon, though he now towered dangerously close to me. I could see now what had caused the beast so much pain. His once armor-like tail… was gone. There was a bloody wound spilling blood onto the ground, explaining the puddles, where his tail had once been. Though the fire prevented me from seeing the discarded limb, I shuddered.

Ganon growled into the air, rumbling the ground beneath his feet as he did. It was then, in that moment, that Link swung the Master Sword, where it landed directly on Ganon's wrist. The creatures howled in pain again, dropping its sword and falling to the ground.

The spiritual stone appeared before me again, and another gap in the flames appeared. I quickly ran through and held out my hands, calling the Sages and my own Goddess-given powers. There was a strength deep within myself that I had to draw on that often was too far out of reach, like a dropped object that was just beyond the tips of your fingers. But I grabbed hold and didn't let go, warming up in a glow of light that I summoned. I could feel the power imbued with the Sages' strengths, and I let it all pour into Ganon.

"I'll hold the Evil King!" I called to Link as my hair whipped around in a storm of my own creation. "Use the Master Sword!"

When I felt all the power seep from me, I fell forward, out of breath and feeling as though I was an empty shell of nothing. There was nothing inside me, nothing left to give. It was all on Link.

He looked at me with concern, but he knew what had to be done. There was very little color to his face, but he summoned the last of his own will to thrust the Master Sword deep into the gem on Ganon's head before pulling it back out.

Gannon was stunned still for a moment, though he stood up and began flailing wildly, fighting to hold on to life.

"Six Sages, now!" I yelled out, summoning their power for a final time. I cast a great light above my head, though my body couldn't bring forth any more. I felt the ground below me before I even realized that my knees had given out.

Somehow, I could hear them, or perhaps they were beside me. Great lights shot out from every direction, holding Ganon down until the man was ripped back from the beast and pulled into an endless light. The light swallowed him whole before spreading, taking me and Link with it. It was beautiful, but terrifying, as the castle had been. My heavy body finally felt weightless.

It was as if I was floating on clouds.

And that was the last thing I saw before the warmth engulfed me.


End file.
